A laparoscopic irrigation pump requires the use of a single patient irrigation set with attached laparoscopic probe in order to irrigate or lavage the interior of the abdomen during laparoscopic surgery. The prob incorporates two trumpet valves, one of which turns on and off the flow of solution coming from the plastic irrigation bottles which contain sterile, physiological solution. The other trumpet valve controls the vacuum or suction so that the probe removes excessive solution from the abdomen as well as smoke, blood clots and tissue debris. This material is collected in a vacuum canister many of which are currently on the market for surgical applications. The irrigation probe itself has been used since 1986 in one form or another for laparoscopic surgery. In use, problems have been experienced with the irrigation sets.